Aina The End
Aina The End (アイナ・ジ・エンド), real name Iitani Aina (飯谷愛菜), is an idol under WACK. She is an original member of BiSH and a former member of PARALLEL. ]] ]] ]] ]] |300x300px]] ]] Biography Early Career Iitani Aina moved to Tokyo at age 18 to persue an idol career. She started working as a solo RnB artist, uploading music videos on YouTube. She frequently worked with a man named Itsuki on these recordings, and for a while her YouTube channel was named ITSUKI&AINA (after herself and her frequent collaborator, Itsuki), however, it was renamed to "aina aina" shortly after her BiSH debut. In 2013, she joined the idol group PARALLEL. She graduated on March 7th 2015 and joined BiSH as a founding member the same month and given the stage name "Aina The End". Her debut release with the group was the album Brand-new idol SHiT. In November 2016, it was announced that Aina required surgery to remove nodules from her vocal cords, causing BiSH to go on hiatus for the rest of the year. BiSH held the free live "iN THE END" in her honor, and she had surgery two days later. She recovered and BiSH resumed activities in early 2017. 2017 In March 2017, Aina The End collaborated with the popular DJ TeddyLoid for his EP Silent Planet 2 Vol. 4. They would collaborate again on the song "Break The Doors", for the anime "18iF" in October. Also in October, she covered "Part Of Your World" from The Little Mermaid for the album "Thank You Disney". She also joined the WACK shuffle unit, SAiNT SEX. In November, Aina featured on another collaboration, with KenKen+ and Chinza Dopeness, for the song "Boost Your Play", the theme for Sony's 2017 Japan conference. In December, Aina performed her first solo acoustic live set. On December 31st, it was announced that she had ranked #2 in the WACK General Election and would be given a solo single. 2018 Aina was involved in even more collaborations in 2018, starting with the song "Wasted Tears" alongside BiSH groupmate Cent Chihiro Chittiii on Marty Friedman's album "B: The Beginning THE IMAGE ALBUM". She then worked with MONDO GROSSO for the album "Attune / Detune". The track she provided vocals for, "False Sympathy" received a music video in which Aina featured heavily. In June 2018, Aina featured on "hide TRIBUTE IMPULSE" with MOROHA's UK, as the unit SEXFRiEND. On September 19th, her election winner solo song, "Kienaide", was released as a double-A side with Cent Chihiro Chittiii's. In October, she provided guest vocals for the track "2 FACE" on MY FIRST STORY's fifth album, S.S.S. On October 16th, she modeled for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS at Amazon Fashion Week. She will release another solo song on October 29th. Personal Life Aina's earliest memories are of her mother hitting her. Despite this, she loves her mother and admits that she was spoiled growing up. She revealed in an interview that she was groped in elementary school. As a result of this, she spent years trying to hide her sex, trying to pass as a boy to avoid any attention. She was also bullied a lot in middle school, including being chased up a tree and a group of girls who would strip off her clothes if a boy passed in the hallways. She says she didn’t ever cry about it, as she was just happy they were paying attention to her. She does admit, however, that this had led her to be insecure about removing her clothes. Discography BiSH * See BiSH Discography SAiNT SEX * 2017.10.18 WACK is FXXK SEXFRiEND * 2018.06.06 hide TRIBUTE IMPULSE (Track #9) Solo * 2018.09.19 Youji to Tsuki no Hime / Kienaide (Kienaide) Other/Collaborations * 2017.03.17 Silent Planet 2 Vol. 4 (w/ TeddyLoid) * 2017.10.04 TV Anime "18if" Shudaika Shuu (w/ TeddyLoid, track #3) * 2017.10.25 Thank You Disney (Track #11) * 2017.11.20 Boost Your Play (w/ Sony, KenKen and Chinza Dopeness) * 2017.11.27 WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS (Tracks #3, #4, #5, #7, #10) * 2018.03.07 B: The Beginning THE IMAGE ALBUM (w/ Marty Friedman and CENT CHiHiRO CHiTTiii, track #4) * 2018.03.21 Attune / Detune (w/ MONDO GROSSO, track #3, False Sympathy) * 2018.10.17 S.S.S (w/ MY FIRST STORY, "TWO FACE") Publications Works Film * 2017.12.09 BiSH Documentary Movie "ALL YOU NEED IS PUNK and LOVE" * 2018.07.29 BiSH Documentary Movie "SHAPE OF LOVE" Lyrics Written * Kienaide * ALLS * Throw Away * Hey Gate * Is this call?? * help!! Trivia * Has been dancing since she was 4, and attended a performing arts school while she was in middle school. * Usually creates BiSH's choreography, and also choreographed the dance to EMPiRE's "Akarui Mirai". * When she first moved to Tokyo, she fell behind on her rent and as a result, lived in a park for 2 days. * Performed as a solo artist in Tokyo before joining BiSH ** Her Youtube channel, where she would upload her solo work, can be found here. Gallery Aina-PaintItBlack.jpg Aina-Kienaide.jpg AinaInt2.jpg AinaInt1.jpg Aina-LSN.jpg Aina-PromiseTheStar.jpg|Promoting Promise the Star Aina-Int5.jpg Aint-Int2.jpg Aina-KillerBish.jpg|Promoting KiLLER BiSH Aina-Deadman.jpg|Promoting DEADMAN Aina-Int.jpg AinaInt.jpg Aina-FakeMetalJacket.jpg|Promoting FAKE METAL JACKET Aina-Int4.jpg Aina-Int3.jpg Category:WACK Category:BiSH Category:Soloists Category:Members Who Were In Groups Before WACK Category:SAiNT SEX Category:BiSH Members Category:1994 Births Category:2015 Additions